Talk:Pteras
I was wondering, was there ever a design for a Pteras MK ll? (Zoids Fanatic 01:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) :I've never heard of one... There was a Pteras Bomber and a Pteras Radome, but nothing explicitly called MK II.--Azimuth727 01:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think MK ll's make a appearnce in Guardian Force. Or, atleast look like MK ll's. (Zoids Fanatic 01:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) in terms of the anime, there were the standard pteras and then there were 2 color variants. the 1st was a standard pteras but with yellow markings and yellow glowing wings. the second was the silver pteras unit. both variants and the standard blue version were seen with the normal weapons equiped as well as the bomber version(identical to the model kit CP) and the Raydome version. additionaly, a gray pteras' with standard weapons were seen along with gray command wolves being used as practice for van at the beggining of gaurdian force. other than the color variants and the raydome unit, the only difference between the anime model and the model kit was that the anime model had wierd but cool side bars on its cockpit that were in different colors depending on the variant. correct me if i am wrong but wasnt a gold pteras seen as well? same coloring as Rosso's buddies' command wolves right? hope this helps--Leon35 02:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, is a Pteras with a color scheme of white, blue, and gold the "gold" verson you refeir to? (Zoids Fanatic 10:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) no but its ok to dream. anyway do u remember the 1st command wolves you ever see in CC? well thats the color scheme i was refering too. anyway im still not sure there was a pteras in those colors. No, there's a Pteras with that color scheme. (Zoids Fanatic 12:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) I can post a picture of it, if needed. (Zoids Fanatic 18:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) do u mean there were pteras identical in color those command wolves in rosso's gang? thanks for confirming that.--Leon35 19:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) This is the Pteras I'm talking about (Zoids Fanatic 20:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) :Is that from CC? For some odd reason, in episodes 17 (and I think 18 as well?), the Pteras had gold feet, wings, and small yellow pieces near the base of their heads. I don't know why--maybe it was a problem with the stock and lighting? Through the rest of the series, I think they have the regular blue-and-white color scheme, though. If it was intentional, then I don't think there's a special name for it, or a way to refer to them. -Imperial Dragon 20:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) It's from GF. Notice Fiona in the back ground. (Zoids Fanatic 21:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) Ahh, I see now. I didn't click it for a close up--but yes, I see her by the Molga. Hmm... this is interesting, regarding the Pteras. I saw the color change in episode 17 of CC, but I didn't notice it anywhere else. There are also black Pteras that appear later in GF (Van uses one to shoot down stray torpedoes headed for the Ultrasaurus in one episode). What about the Pteras that Viola uses in CC in episode 7 at Red River?--If I recall, that one has the standard blue and white color scheme. But since these white-gold-blue Pteras appear more than once, then I guess it wasn't any sort of mistake. -Imperial Dragon 21:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) That's why I wanted to know if MK ll's existed. It seems all Republic MK ll's have a blue, gold, and white color scheme. (Zoids Fanatic 21:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) thats the pteras with the yellow glowing wings i mentioned. i believe it is also seen in GF when fiona frees all those zoids captured by that guy Irvine was working for, but was really planning to capture him and get a reward. anyway one of the zoids fiona frees is that zoid, then agian it may be slightly different in terms of the yellow. Wait that doesnt answer my question about the golden pteras. and viola never piloted one, she piloted a redler --Leon35 21:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) oh ya i forgot. the gray pteras is known as the silver pteras i believe. read my 1st post on this talk page. i describe the color variations and different weapons seen-Leon35 21:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Also, that is the Pteras that Fiona frees, she's in the back ground. (Zoids Fanatic 21:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) Viola ''does ''pilot a Pteras, albeit once. It's during episode 7 of Chaotic Century when Rob's and Karl's forces are at a stand-off at Red River. Marcus calls Rosso in order to begin conflict; Viola takes a Pteras to Red River and fires a few shots at the Imperial battalion. (This makes it look like the Republican's began their assault--a sort of declaration to renew the war). Anyways... I don't know why some of the Pteras are colored with gold. Although the other two models, the grey and blue, are present in Chaotic Century and Guardian Force as well. I don't think this variant is ever given a name... not all of the Republican Pteras in CC/GF are this color, though. Herman's at Red River were the standard blue models, if I remember correctly. In Guardian Force, there were Pteras bombers that tried to stop Hiltz's Death Stinger in New Helic City. Their are surveillance Pteras that are also just blue and white, I believe.-Imperial Dragon 22:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Oscar's one from NC0 is gold Slax01 23:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) dont remember oscar. pics of him and his zoid please?--Leon35 23:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) and yes all the pteras in both NCZ and CC/GF have wierd head bar things or extra head weapons. they are inconsistant in what they look like and what versions they are seen on.--Leon35 23:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Darn stock footage. (Zoids Fanatic 23:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC)) : I don't think we have any way of knowing if this was caused by issues with the stock footage, or was actually intentional. I've added a small bit in the CC/GF section of the article addressing the phenomena. Of course, feel free to add to it, delete if you feel it's unnecessary, etc. I removed the part about Herman... just because almost everyone seems to crash the poor little Pteras. Moonbay's shot down at Mt. Osa, Herman twice at Red River and again over the ocean beside New Helic City. I also remember other characters using them in GF, and their wings getting clipped (I think by a blast from a Charged Particle Cannon?) so that they couldn't fly above a certain altitude. -Imperial Dragon 00:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) That was episode 25. It was after the Death Stinger fired the CPC, which clipped Fiona's and Moonbay's Pteras. (Zoids Fanatic 01:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) Wait, it was episode 24, not 25. (Zoids Fanatic 01:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) good edit to the anime section. nicely done. but seriosly was ther an all gold pteras and who was oscar?--Leon35 03:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Slax01 03:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Oscar is Jamie's dad. (Zoids Fanatic 03:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) Thank you, Zoids Fanatic! =D I remember that now... it's when the Death Stinger first appears in the canyon and interupts Van's battle with Raven? On another note,I added the two images from this page into the article; since they've been uploaded, we might as well put them to good use. -Imperial Dragon 11:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, and yes, your right. It was after the DS fired it's CPC at Raven and Van. (Zoids Fanatic 12:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) Rare pictures Hello. I am in desperate search of pictures of the Pteras Radome, and the Silver Pteras (Twin Gatling guns on its sides) Can any of you hook me up? I also think they'd be nice spice to the Pteras article. Add with this edit are pics of the Zoids in question as seen in the anime (specifically, GF episode 62). Slax01 04:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Fuzors Pteras does anyone have a pic of the Pteras seen in Fuzors? if so, please add it to the article in the appropriete section. Thank you.Leon35 20:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC)